This invention comprises improvements to the methods and apparatus disclosed in Dr. Lee Arnold's U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,805 (January 1980), U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,036 (August 1982), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,680 (August 2001).